D Contest
by chayshades
Summary: a fanfic on my LJ's acc.. about Hae who challenge all SJ's member for a D Contest. KiHae HanChul KyuMin KangTeuk etc ONESHOOT


this fic is from my LJ's account...

tittle: Dick Contest

pairing: KiHae, HanChul, KangTeuk, KyuMin etc

A/N : im a bit crazy when suddenly want to make this fic. It's happen when I just read some smut fic and then suddenly a question popped out from my mind 'who have the biggest?.' lol. And that's it! Make me ended with make this fic XD. I told ya~ im crazy. -,-.. crazt in love. Ah whatever. I don't get it what im talking about. Kkkk~ ley's just start

DONT LIKE DONT READ

Day off for Super Junior members. Some of them just playing games, watching TV, cooked something, read something, and whatever, I wouldn't explain one by one -,-. Hangeng here (after Heechul yelled at all managers and CEO to let Hangeng spend some times on SJ dorm), Kangin here (well, he want to spend times with his angel -,-), and Kibum also here (he just want to).

"where's Shindong?". Asked Kangin while scanned the room.

" . Nari." Said Kyuhyun so serious with his PSP.

"why he didn't date with Nari in dorm? It's best to spend times with family". Said Kibum with his blue-PSP too.

"are you dumb or what, Kibum? of course Nari don't want spend times here. She's scary with our hyperness". Said Kyuhyun harshly. Heechul smack his back head with magazine.

"speak to someone who older than you with respect". Said Heechul while put his head to Hangeng's shoulder.

In dining table, 3 Lee Brothers play Mahyong seriously.

"Donghae, you cheating". Said Sungmin calmly.

"im not, hyung!". Shout Donghae.

"ya! You little fish! Why you cheating!". Yelled Eunhyuk.

"BUT IM NOT!". Shout Donghae again but this times he throws some mahyong in different side.

Ryeowook who bring some cookies, put his head down hurriedly. "fiiuh, it's close".

Yesung who play a badminton games (with Wii), when he saw the mahyong, he smash it like badminton.

But, unfortunately, one mahyong landing in Heechul mouth when he yawned so wide. He choked out while Hangeng help him.

"YA! What are you doing hae! Try to killed me!". Yelled Heechul.

"no! it's not my fault!." Donghae didn't want to lose.

"you little dick! Fuck you and your stupid mahyong!". Curse Heechul.

"Heenim! Word!." Yelled Hangeng and Leeteuk in harmony.

"you cant fuck me!. And mine is not little!". Said Donghae avoid it.

Heechul rolled his eyes perfectly. "ooohh yeah.. if that so, I DARE YOU TO NAKED & SHOW YOUR BIG DICK TO ALL OF US".there's pause when Heechul said that. The rest members frozen and Donghae eyes wide open.

"w-what, h-hyung?". Asked Donghae regretly.

"get off your clothes & pant!". Said Heechul again.

"hyung, that's too much". Said Shiwon.

"yes, Heechul, that's too much". Said Kangin.

"shut up! If Donghae still have a pride, he will do it". Said Heechul with evil smirk.

Kibum,Kyuhyun and Yesung stop playing games and stare at Donghae. Another members staring at them too. "I wont". Said Donghae slowly with blush.

"ha! Gotcha! I know that your dick is tiny!". Said Heechul loudly. Another members just laugh loudly.

"ok ok ok! I will!". Said Donghae while go to his share room.

"he will do it?". Asked Kibum.

"let's see". Said Kyuhyun with evil smile.

"why I must saw his too? I don't want! It's plain disgusting to see your friend's dick!". Said Eunhyuk.

"shut up,hyukkie." Said Leeteuk while pinched his head. Kangin stroke his hair softly.

5 minutes later, Donghae out from his room with towel hanging on his waist.

"I think you should get off your towel too, hae". Said Sungmin who join with Heechul's evilness. Donghae face just so red like tomatoes now. But he get off his towel anyway. Donghae show his perfect body. His dick hanging there beautifully (?) with perfect ball.

All member's eyes wide open. Some giggling, some say 'oh hae'. And some judgement comment like "it's not tiny", or "but it's not big" or "I think min is more big than that". Donghae cant take it anymore.

"YA! I DARE YOU ALL NAKED AND SHOW YOURS TO ME!". Yelled Donghae. All member frozen and gulped.

"well, that's not fun. Because, someone maybe don't want listen it,hae Let's make a deal like this. If someone reject Donghae's dare, that person must have sex with one of us". Said Leeteuk lightl

"oh my God,eeteuk!. You are awesome!". Said Heechul happily. He go to his room bring Hangeng along. "why I must shown my own too?". Shout Hangeng. "cause if you don't want to show it, you must have sex with Donghae or Eunhyuk or else!. And if you have sex with them, I promise I would dig your grave". Treat Heechul. "oh-uh okay". Said Hangeng weakly.

"b-but but, I'm straight. IM FUCKIN STRAIGHT!". Yelled Eunhyuk and go into his room. He don't want have sex with SJ's members. Of course. Yeah, he straight.

Another members already go to their room to take off their clothes. Just left Kibum, Yreowook, and topless Donghae (he wear his towel again).

"I think I have no choice except to show you guys my dick isn't it?". Said Kibum with shrug.

"ryeowook, you should take off". Yesung called Ryeowook.

"all right". Said Ryeowook heavily.

"im sorry, Kibummie". Said Donghae softly.

"it's okay. I want to know who have the biggest dick though". Said Kibum and go to the bathroom.

Yes. 13 members of Super Junior staring each other with towel on their waist.

"even though I just naked in front of you guys, I feels get rape". Said Donghae buried his face on his own hands.

"you just over reacting,hae". Said Sungmin who hugs Kyuhyun's arm.

"I don't want do this". said Ryeowook. "like i want". said Yesung softly.

Eunhyuk body trembling when look around him. he super dont want do this. but he has no choice. he dont want have sex with one of other member. indeed. dont want. remember! he's straight!.

"ok then, in 3, 2, 1". all (almost) member took off their towel. show their own manhood each other.

they looked at other member dick measuring carefully and use their imaginations.

"wow. you guys look so sexy back then". said Kangin.  
"God, please save us". said Shiwon but keep looking at the other's dick.

Sungmin touched Kyuhyun's cock and stroke it slightly. "yours is big, Kyuhyunnie". said Sungmin with little giggling. suddenly, Kyuhyun's cock get hard. other member who look it make an 'O' ~

"c-can c-can i wear my clothes again? please! it's disgusted me!". said Eunhyuk hurriedly.  
"yes! you can hyukkie". said Donghae and hug him.  
"go away! dont touccccchhh meeehh!". said Eunhyuk and then running to his room so fast. all member just laughing.

"by the way, just by looking, we now know Shiwon and Hangeng have the biggest". said Kangin with blush.

"why you blushing?" demand Leeteuk. "beause mine is not big". said Kangin weakly. "oh"  
"wait! Kibum hasn't took off his towel". said Heechul who found Kibum topless on sofa play with his PSP again.

"kibum, take off your towel". said Yesung. "yeah! take it off!". said Hangeng.  
"i dont want to. well, mine is not that big compare with Shiwon and Hangeng hyung". said Kibum lightly.  
"well, if you dont want, you must have sex with one of us. uummm... with Donghae". said Sungmin with sweet smile.  
"what! why me?." yelled Donghae at Sungmin.  
"because you little virgin". said Heechul with , Ryeowook, Leeteuk and Kangin make an "O" mouth.  
"all right all right. i will take this off". Kibum get off from sofa and standing beside Kyuhyun. he take off his towel. and suddenly all members including Eunhyuk who just out from his room frozen with wide eyes and open mouth.

"what?." asked kibum calmly. no one dare to comment. is it so tiny?.  
"FUCK KIBUMMIE! yours just so! BIG ! FUCK! i want that on my ass! shit!". curse Heechul messly. well, he got slapped from Hangeng for that. "ok! well, i need that ".

"wow.. kyuhyunnie, why you cant be that big?". said Sungmin innocently. Kyuhyun stare at him with a lot of tension. "you want get slapped too, minnie?." treat Kyuhyun.

the truth is, Kibum's dick just so big. with perfect head and ball, make you wanna eat it up and lick it like lollipop.

"eeww.. i wil fuck many woman with that dick". said Eunhyuk and then go to his room again. Yesung and Ryewook go to their room too.

"i think we have a winner here, right hae?." said Leeteuk with smile.  
"hae?". called Kangin.  
"ya! lee Donghae ! why you- aahh". Heechul realize something. Donghae sweaty and so nerveous. he keep try to put his towel properly.

"you get hard, isn't it?". asked Kyuhyun. "Lee Donghae get hard just because Kibum's dick?". teased Sungmin.

"you want Kibum's dick on your ass so bad, hae?". teased Heechul happily. "just say it, hae. or you will keep in this hell of teased". said Hangeng a bit help.

Donghae slowly stare at Kibum with puppy eyes and then stare at Kibum's dick "fuck" mumble Donghae. Kibum walked toward Donghae and then hug him from back. he stroke Donghae's stomach softly.

"that tickled". said Donghae with low moan. Kibum cupped Donghae's neck and suck it hard. "mmhh.." moan Donghae again.

"Shit! Kyuhyun! lets go! we should do that too!". said Sungmin bring Kyuhyun along. KangTeuk go to their room too. "ohhh.. i have headache. bye guys. wanna sleep". said Shiwon and back to his room.

kibum hold Donghae's cock and rub the head. Donghae moan messly. "fuck! Hangeng! fuck me too! lets go! and both of you! do it in room! dont here! i still want seat on that sofa!". Yelled Heechul and slammed the door.

Donghae take kibum's wrist and lead to his room. "i want you so bad, bummie". said Donghae cutely.

"well, i think i need give some service to my new lover". said Kibum and slammed the door. they kiss passinonately.

"errr.. where's everybody?. and why i can hear so many moan!" shout Shindong.

THE END..

sorry that's it's kinda amateur...

R&R are LOVE


End file.
